


Flat Root Beer

by Ranranbolly



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Post-Canon, angry, damn vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranranbolly/pseuds/Ranranbolly
Summary: Just a quick one-off. Grandpa's thoughts and plans in the immediate aftermath of the film.





	

Flat. Damned soda was flat. How did that happen? He just bought it this week!

The house damned near flattened.

Daughter and grandsons three pieces shy of a puzzle.

There was a reason grandpa Emerson didn't like having guests, and this illustrated the point pretty well. They only brought trouble. Well, didn't much matter. He was good with a hammer and nails...you had to be in a city like Santa Carla. Just about every summer there'd be one problem or another, bad weather usually, wild animals, but sometimes bloodsuckers. Insurance didn't cover acts of God, and there was a little known fact it didn't cover acts of the devil either.

"Alright," he grumped, flipping on the kitchen light and biting back an angry snort when he got a better look at the damage there too. "You two," he pointed to Sam's little dirty friends, "get yer butts back home before your ma starts looking for ya. Lucy, you think you can drive?"

His daughter blinked back at him in surprise, the thin-lipped smile frozen on her face after the little newsflash he'd made about vampires seemed to get through to her. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Mhh," he grunted, striding towards them and taking another unhappy gulp of his root beer, "you two, where'd you come from?" He looked back and forth between the girly with the wild mane and the little boy dressed up to lead a regiment of Fagin's orphans.

"Friends," Michael spoke up for them, almost too quickly. Figures. So a couple of minutes ago they were in the same boat as the boy. Well, not his place to boss them around. Leave that to their parents if they were still alive. Never knew when it came to the almost-dead.

"Well, you two can get on home, too," the old man nodded at them both. "Don't need any extra bodies hangin' around the house right now.

"Grandpa-" Sam spoke up, almost on the verge of squeaking, ready to make some kinda damned argument.

His eyebrows shot up, silencing the boy. For once.

"Alright," grandpa sighed, "you boys grab a mop and bucket. The night's not over yet. I just need to go to the can first, and we can get started."

Sam's friends exchanged a panicked look, and they were long gone by the time he'd finished cursing at his flooded bathroom and broken toilet.


End file.
